Book One: Forbidden
by GajeelRedfoxfan808
Summary: She knew it was forbidden to be near him, talking to him, and living a normal life with him. She knew he thirsted for her blood, and that every fiber of his being was stopping him. Yet she could handle herself - she is a hunter, after all. But a part of her wants him to bit her.
1. Preface

2

**Author's Note Hello everyone and welcome back. It has been a while since I last updated, but I'm here now and that's what matters. I have always wanted to write a supernatural story, so when this idea popped into my mind, I just couldn't get it out.**

 **Anyone who is new to my page, please go check out** _ **The Cursed World**_ **and** _ **The Pirates of Fairy Tail Book One**_ **. This is the only time I will mention this so I don't annoy everyone.**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ **is owned by Hiro Mashima and** _ **Twilight**_ **is owned by Stephanie Meyer (will explain down below).**

 **Preface**

The thrill was always worth it to her, for it was all she knew. The feeling of running through the trees with the wind blowing through her hair, blending into the night as she tracked down her target. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, her legs taking her as far as they can take her. This is the life she loves - the life she craves, yet she can only do so many things as a human.

She is just as vulnerable as everyone else, and she is perfectly fine with that.

She knows her family's past led her to where she is now. She knows what she is capable of, both the good and the bad, and it gives her confidence to do her work.

Yet what she didn't see coming was the thirsty eyes staring into her own as the creature thought about ways to kill her. It oh-so badly wanted her. It hears her blood pumping through her veins, her heartbeat accelerating, her breathing becoming irregular - all the signs of someone who is feeling the emotion of fear.

The hunter being hunted.

She could just stare, frozen in place as the creature pounced at her.

 **So... I guess you have an idea of what the theme is. I will explain everything as quick as I can. This is based off the** _ **Twilight**_ **series by Stephanie Meyer, but I am adding my own twists to everything. It will follow the same timeline and storyline, but I will make sure to make it different; for example, a kick-butt Lucy (hint hint, clue clue). There will be no sparkling! I will do something else for this part. I'm sorry, but vampires don't sparkle... Everything else will be revealed in time.**

 **I realized the Preface is mostly my author's note and less story, so I will cut right to the chase. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I look forward to hearing from everyone soon. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors.**

 _ **Coming soon to "Forbidden"...**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

2


	2. Chapter One

7

**Author's Note I just want to say thank you to everyone for seeing the potential in this story. I hope I don't disappoint.**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ **is owned by Hiro Mashima and** _ **Twilight**_ **is owned by Stephanie Meyer.** __

 **Chapter One**

The moon shined brightly in the night sky as the dark grey clouds slowly covered it. It's light could be seen even in the deepest and darkest part of the forest, lighting up the forest floor for her to see. The stars were brighter than ever, illuminating the sky with it's brilliant constellations.

The constellations reminded her of her mother as she ran all around the forest, her blonde hair flying behind her as she rushed around. Her footsteps were barely making any noise as she moved, and her large brown eyes remained focused as she stopped running to look up at the tops of the trees. Her eyes could see some movement in the bare branches, seeing them shake and move unnaturally.

She gripped her weapon hoisted at her side as she started to stalk the target not far from her, and with her keen eyesight she saw it move at a rapid pace down the trees and on to the ground below. She gritted her teeth as she thought about how the creature had an unfair advantage compared to her.

She dashed forward, knowing what runs through her veins gives her an advantage of staying right on the creature's path. Her sight became more clear as she ran through the dark, swiftly taking the pistol out of it's holster and positioning it in her hand.

She followed the creature until it reached a small opening outlined by an old wooden fence. Barbed wire followed along the top of the fence; it was rusty, looking more than a hundred years old. She knew that if she tapped the old iron it would easily crumble beneath her finger tips.

The creature turned to look at her, its eyes wide as it stared at her hungrily. Its fangs peaked just below it's lips as droplets of fresh blood dripped onto the frozen ground.

She knew going into the neighboring town would allow her to come face-to-face with the thing that was causing havoc. She could tell that it recognized her, for her family is well known throughout the land, yet it didn't seem bothered by her presence. It seemed enraged at the thought of getting caught by her.

Her hand gripped her pistol as she thought about which move the creature will make next, reading it's body language and facial expressions. She felt her body become tense as it turned to look at her. She continued to ease her breathing as it started to form a circle around her.

She felt like grinning, feeling accomplished with how easy this task has been for her, but she knew better than to become too smug. Her father figured out at the last second that she was going to complete this for him, and though he felt like he should have done it, he knew she was helping him.

The creature dashed at her.

She pulled the trigger.

 **~~~~~808~~~~~**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groaning could be heard from a full sized bed in the middle of a room, with the person tucked inside the covers twisting her thin and curvy body around to face the source of the sound. Her large brown eyes moved to stare at the alarm clock that was going off. They narrowed into slits as she glared at the small machine.

 **800 a.m.**

She groaned once more as she slammed her fist down on the alarm clock, turning it off for the day.

She doesn't remember why she turned on her alarm in the first place, but something in the back of her mind told her she had a reason. She just laid in bed as she thought about why, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes.

She got back from her job a couple of days ago, so catching up on sleep has been her priority, especially since her winter break is coming to an end in just three days. She was looking forward to heading back, mainly to see her friends, but to also kick butt in her classes for the rest of the year.

She rolled over, making sure her long and naturally straight blonde hair is out of her face, and she closed her eyes as another wave of exhaustion hit her. Her aching muscles started to ache less as she drifted off into dreamland once again...

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Her eyes shot open as she started to get annoyed. She glanced over her shoulder at her bedroom door, debating whether she should get up to open it or not. She knows that isn't her father waking her up, for he doesn't harshly knock; he just opens the door and shakes her awake.

No, this knocking is from someone she has known for years - almost all the years she has been alive. And with that thought, she now remembers why she had to get up early in the first place.

Close family friends are coming over for the day, and it seems like they've arrived.

She heard the door fly open and slam against her bedroom wall, surprising her. Her upper body shot up as she stared at the door with wide eyes and her mouth slightly parted. Her creamy fair skin started to be revealed when her nightgown dipped a little too low for her liking, and she quickly covered herself with her blankets. Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth at the person who disturbed her slumber.

Standing at the door is a seventeen-year-old teenage boy wearing faded jeans and a black sweatshirt with a fire dragon on the front, and despite how lose the clothing was on him, she can still see the outline of his lean and muscular body. Her eyes traveled his average height frame until they came in contact with his jaded black eyes that stood out against his naturally tan skin. She saw the smile forming on his lips as she gritted her teeth.

"Good morning, Luce!" He said as he waved at her, smiling. "I must say, I never knew you slept half-naked."

"Get out!" Lucy Heartfilia screamed as she covered herself some more, staring him down. "Have you ever heard of privacy?"

The boy stopped smiling as he stared at her confused. "What do you mean? When we were younger we took baths together. What difference does it make now?"

Lucy felt her face grow warm as she felt anger bubble up inside her. She knows they did that when they were young - _much_ younger, but they're older now. They've been through puberty and body parts have changed, but what stumped her the most was how her best friend for many years, Natsu Dragneel, hasn't caught on to that yet.

"It makes all the difference!" screamed Lucy, who resorted to throwing one of her pillows at Natsu, hitting him right in the forehead. "Now get out!"

She watched him run a hand through his spiky pink hair as he mumbled something to himself as he turned to start walking away, closing the door behind him.

Lucy breathed, calming herself down before she started to softly smile to herself. Despite Natsu being an idiot, he is just as excited to see her as she is to see him. She then threw the covers off her body as she slightly jumped off her bed. Humming to herself as she wondered around her room for clothes, she opted for the the comfiest things in her closet for the day.

She reached for a burgundy sweatshirt that was cropped, exposing a little of her stomach, and her denim skinny jeans. She quickly brushed her hair as she gazed into her mirror, taking in her soft facial features, and quickly threw her hair up into a bun. She angled herself in different directions to see how everything looked, and when she nodded at herself with approval, she opened her door to start heading towards the area of commotion.

She gracefully walked through her house until she reached the jointed living room and kitchen, with the guests and her father already seated as they watched a football game on the television lacrima.

There, sitting at the other side of her couch, was Natsu eating chips he most likely found in the pantry. She smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen, searching cabinets for the ingredients for her breakfast.

"Ah, there she is," She heard her father, Jude Heartfilia, pip up as he turned to face her. "I was just telling Mister Dragneel* about your latest job."

Lucy looked up from the bowl she put on the black marble counter, turning to look at the man sitting next to her father. The tall man had a burly frame and chiseled facial features like his son. He, too, had jaded eyes that were black in color, and the same pink hair his son has. It was easy to tell that Natsu inherited his looks from his father, for he is a spitting image of him. The only difference is Mister Dragneel's hair is shaved in the back, but spiked up in the front.

Mister Dragneel turned to look at her with a proud look in his eyes. "Congratulations on it, Lucy. You'll be just as good as your mother in no time."

Lucy's smile turned a little sad as she thought about her late mother, Layla Heartfilia. She missed her mother dearly, almost to the point that it killed her every day. How her mother died was a horrible, but that is what drove Lucy to do what she does as part-time work.

Jude nodded towards the older Dragneel, his clean and put-together appearance looked tall and mighty as he thought about how well his daughter is doing. His firm and square jaw displayed all the signs of a small smile, but Lucy knows him well enough to know there is sadness behind it. Just like her, her father misses her mother dearly.

"Just wait until she becomes of age," Jude proudly stated. "Then she'll be able to show us what she is truly made of."

From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Natsu fold his arms over his chest as he thought about something. She recognized the look he has, and almost wanted to tell him to stop thinking since it looked painful.

"I don't know. Is someone supposed to be in a bad mood after a good hunt?" Natsu asked the two thirty eight-year-olds.

"Why you little-!" screeched Lucy, quickly throwing a frozen bag of fruit at him.

She watched it hit him right on the side of his face, leaving a red mark. She smirked to herself as she turned around to get another bag of frozen fruit for her oatmeal, swaying her hips as she walked around the kitchen to prepare it. She heard a bag dropping on the counter, and turned to face an annoyed looking Natsu.

Lucy just smiled slightly at him as she poured her oatmeal into the boiling water, and began stirring it. "Yes, Natsu?"

"Would you like some help?" he asked her, quickly taking the frozen package of fruit and putting it in the freezer part of the refrigerator.

This caused Lucy to smile bigger as she thought about all the times they've helped each other; to the smallest to the biggest things. Even though she would pull stuff like this morning and a couple of minutes ago, Natsu still wants to be around her. She doesn't know what she did, but she feels thankful and happy to call this young man her best friend.

"That would be- Natsu!" she yelled once more, looking at him with wide eyes as he dug through her fridge to start eating her left over chicken. "At least heat it up first, idiot!"

"Come on, Luce..." whined the pink haired boy near her, and all she could do was groan while making her breakfast

 **~~~~~808~~~~~**.

From the second she woke up to near dinner time, Lucy can admit that she had a great day with her best friend before they both go back to their high schools. The two talked and hung out the whole time, even when Lucy was cooking lunch for everyone when the two fathers put on a movie. She also had to stop Natsu from eating her entire fridge, but she is used to it.

"Natsu, do you ever feel concerned about gaining weight?" Lucy asked him while getting out ingredients for dinner time, looking at the teenage boy with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu burped as he finished off the last of the steak she made him for lunch, thinking about what she asked him. He shook his head at her, going back to watching the second movie while she rolled her eyes at him. _Idiot._ She thought to herself, yet she hummed a tune her mother taught her at a young age to help keep her focused on the task at hand.

She looked out the window, seeing that darkness has fallen, and feels the urge to go and explore. She doesn't want to hunt; she just wants to explore, feel the ground beneath her feet and become connected to everything around her. She remembers her mother doing so before she was killed, and would take her out with her on certain nights.

" _To know your target is to know the wilderness, my beautiful girl. Knowing where they hide is the key factor,_ " She remembers her mother telling her. " _But also just go out and explore - embrace what we live on, for everything is connected._ "

Lucy smiled as she remembered her mother's words, and now that she is older, she is discovering the truth of what she was told.

The sound of ringing disturbed her train of thought, and she quickly turned her upper body to the location of the noise. Mister Dragneel is digging through one of his pockets, most likely looking for his phone when the movie became paused. When he found it, he looked at the caller ID on his smartphone before answering it. He quickly got off the couch to go into the bathroom to talk to whoever is on the phone, and Lucy glanced over at Natsu to see what is going on.

Like her, he shrugged his shoulders as he stood back up from the couch, making his way over to her. She can see his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what was happening.

"I saw the caller ID. It looked like one of my father's cousins." Natsu whispered to her, leaning against the counter.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered back

Natsu's serious expression stayed the same as he shook his head, not knowing what is happening. Yet something told Lucy that he has an idea, but doesn't want to say anything. She respects that, but feels a little left out with what is going on. Their families usually share everything with each other, so with whatever is going on, she'll hear about eventually.

A few minutes later Mister Dragneel emerged from the bathroom, looking sad yet concerned. He turned to face Natsu, motioning to him that it was time to go.

"Jude, I deeply apologize, but Natsu and I have to go. There will be a meeting with the family in just a couple of minutes about something recent. We'll be back to continue this next Friday - if that is alright with you, of course." Mister Dragneel said looking Jude right in the eyes.

Despite not knowing what was happening, Jude nodded his head as he stood up from the couch. His lean structure walked over to Mister Dragneel, and the two men shook hands as Natsu's father grinned at him.

"Of course. Just call the night before so Lucy and I can set everything up." Jude agreed, with Lucy nodding in the background.

"Perfect; I'll call you this coming Thursday then." Mister Dragneel said as he patted Jude on the shoulder, quickly turning towards the door as he got ready to leave.

Natsu and Jude then shook hands, with Lucy's father patting the young Dragneel on the shoulder. "Good luck with the rest of your school year, boy."

Natsu nodded towards Jude as the two unclasped hands, looking determined. "I'll always try," he then turned towards Lucy, who looked a little sad to see her best friend leaving so soon. "Bye Luce, I'll be seeing you soon!" He smiled at her, making her start to smile as she waved at him.

"I better." she told him.

She then waved to Natsu's father and wished him a good night, and she and her father watched the two Dragneels exit their household. She turned to look at her father, who was concentrating on something.

"What do you think happened?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but like anything, I'm sure we'll find out soon." Jude reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let me know when dinner is ready, child. I have to do some things for the business before then."

Lucy nodded her head, her thoughts somewhere else as she watched her father start walking towards his study. She knows she shouldn't be worried about what is going on, yet something seemed off about Natsu's father when he abruptly stated that they need to leave. This is what concerns her the most, and the fact that _Natsu_ looked concerned raises a red flag. Shaking her head, she went back to making sure dinner will be served for her and her father.

She just hopes that the rest of this year goes smoothly.

 *** Does anyone know the real name for Natsu's father? I've been researching it, and I'm not finding anything. All I'm getting is "Natsu's Father" . Please,** _ **please**_ **let me know if there is a name for him, or if there is a fan-given name. The same goes for Natsu's Mother, too. Thank you!**

 **I'm trying to make Jude the father he should have been before Lucy ran away from home, so I'm going with what he was like after the battle with Phantom Lord. It will just flow with the story better.**

 **I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**

7


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note** **I just want to apologize for not updating in, well, over a year. In case anyone is new to the story or my profile, I'll give the reasons why I have been having trouble updating.**

 **One, I moved a little over a year ago, and my life has been so hectic since then. I have almost everything unpacked since then, but there are a few boxes that I still need to go through.**

 **Two, I have been in school. I have one of those majors that requires a lot of my attention, and even worse, my time. Writing has been difficult for me, and I hope everyone understands the circumstances.**

 **Three, I now have kittens. Not just one, not just two - five of them, and on top of those five, I have two adult ones. That equals seven in total. All I am going to say is that I did NOT plan on having seven cats in my house, but as we all know, life never goes as planned. But this is one of those good unplanned things.**

 **NOW, MY FRIENDS! On to the good stuff!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, and Eminem owns** _ **Venom. Twilight**_ **is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Venom_

 _(I got that)_ _Adrenaline_ _momentum (venom)_

 _Not_ _knowing_ _when I'm_

 _Ever_ _gonna_ _slow up and I'm_

 _Ready to snap any moment-um_

 _Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em_

 _They ain't_ _gonna_ _know what hit 'em_

 _(When they get bit with the)_

 _Venom_

The sound of music filled Fairy Tail High's Senior and Junior parking lot as students started to roll in with their parent's cars, or their old, beat up ones. Students of all shapes and sizes were leaning up against cars as they chatted away with their friends about what happened over winter break, and some students were already walking up the short, snow covered hill as they chatted, each one with a backpack slung over his or her shoulder.

Lucy smiled as she saw one of the football players wave at her, and she kindly waved back as she turned her car into her assigned parking space in the far corner of the parking lot.

Her car was old, but not beat up like some of the other cars. It was grey with some of the paint starting to chip off above the tires, and the top of the roof of the car showed signs of serious wear and tear. But despite all of that it still worked like a dream, and had great gas mileage - perfect for what she does as a side job.

Natsu always makes fun of her for not having a fancy car like her father, but Lucy was never into the big and expensive things like her Dad. She likes living a modest life, which is why she made sure her and her father live in a modest house - two floors, but the second floor only has one half bath and the three bedrooms; the third one being for guests. The first floor has the kitchen and living room, a bathroom, and everything else they need to survive. Yet Natsu still smack talks her for keeping everything modest, especially her car, but she also knows he has respect for her wanting to keep everything modest.

That's what her mother would have wanted, anyway.

Lucy turned her car off as she unbuckled her seatbelt, and quickly fixed her tight-fitting green sweater and dark blue jeans before opening up her car door, hearing the commotion going on at school. She sighed to herself as a little smile appeared on her lips, wondering how Natsu is doing at his high school, or Magnolia High. The Town of Magnolia's other high school on the other side of town. Same school system, but different location. They even face each other at sports events like every other school, which Lucy always found odd. She guessed it is because Magnolia is a big town - its always filled with people on weekdays and weekends.

She quickly opened up one of the passenger doors to retrieve her light pink backpack when a flash of a camera went off, causing her to look up in surprise to see who it was. She quickly grabbed her backpack, and adjusted her knee-high black boots with a heel, giving the person a look of surprise until she giggled when she saw who it was.

The seventeen-year-old smiled when she saw her friend, Max Alors, holding up his infamous camera lacrima. The slim young man held his signature smirk as he started to lower the camera lacrima, his black eyes shinning with mischief as his dark, thin eyebrows wiggled. His beige hair that is chin-length looked messy and untrimmed. His normally fair skin looked a little sun-burnt, so she figured he went somewhere warm.

"Hi-ya, Lucy, how's it going?" Max smoothly asked as he adjusted his tan colored backpack. "Break go well?"

"It went just fine. Busy with work, mostly." Lucy answered as she walked up to him.

"Still working for your father's company?" he asked as he leaned against her car, putting his camera lacrima away in its case.

Lucy nodded her head with pursed lips. She forgot that no one knows what she does except for the Dragon Clan.

 _Vampires, as well as the vampire hunters, must be kept secret._ She remembers her father telling her when she started her training at the age of ten. _The world would break out into chaos if they found out vampires were real. Hysteria would consume the world Its just not worth having every day people know, Lucy. Even vampires keep themselves hidden._

"Yeah, he sure knows how to keep me busy all the time. It sometimes becomes annoying..." Lucy deadpanned as she scanned the parking lot, trying to find the other friends in their friend group. "So where exactly did you go? It's the middle of winter, and you are already peeling."

"My family and I went to Southern Fiore for winter break," Max answered as he spotted someone not far away. "It beats the winter weather you guys were getting up here... I also started to grow out a little stubble over break, Luce. The chicks are going to have to dig me now, right?" He also pointed out as a strong wind gust blew, causing both of them to shiver.

Lucy turned to look down at his sharp chin, and noticed that, in fact, he _is_ starting to grow a little stubble on his chin. In her opinion he does look better, but chin stubbles were never her thing to begin with, yet she is happy that this little stubble is giving her friend confidence.

"It does fit you, Max." Lucy agreed as the two started to walk towards the brick high school building. "By the way, have you seen the others?" She asked referring to their other friends. 

Max hummed in agreement. "They're already in the school and in class. Evergreen already told us she'll see us at lunch time, and Warren was running through the parking lot in a panic about being late to class, so I didn't have the time to talk to him. Evergreen, for whatever reason, seemed real excited for today. Would you know of anything that's going on?"

Lucy remained quiet for a couple of minutes as she thought about any recent news going on around school. She shook her head after a minute, looking at Max curiously. "No, I haven't, but Evergreen gets excited with just about anything." She snickered as flashbacks throughout their schooling went through her head.

Max snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. "That's true!"

Lucy heard her friend talk about an event coming up, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She just nodded and responded when it was appropriate.

Then her eyes caught something different. Something that she hasn't seen at the school before. It was two new cars, each one looking polished and expensive compared to most of the student body's. Everyone grew up with each other in this town, so everyone knows each other's vehicles. Even the people who go to Magnolia High.

There was a silver Volvo and a dark blue Jeep Rubicon laying in two spots close to the school with license plates she has never seen before. Even though she is almost on top of the small hill, she can still see the license plates perfectly.

She didn't recognize them.

She hummed as Max bid her a farewell as he entered the building to get to his class, but Lucy stopped for a couple of moments before walking into the school herself.

As she walked to her first class she wondered if the two new vehicles is what her friend Evergreen is excited about, especially since, according to Evergreen, ' _everyone in this town is just as poor as dirt, and can never afford anything nicer than a sack of potatoes_ '. Lucy shook her head as she dismissed what her friend told her once, and decided to focus on her classes. Either way, she'll have to hear about it at lunch.

 **Well, I'm back. I hate to cut his chapter short, but it is almost twelve in the morning where I am, and I need some sleep. There will be more in the next chapter, and I will try to make it longer. I'm not going to promise anything since I originally wanted to make this one longer.**

 **Wherever everyone is, have a great day or night!**

 **Coming Soon Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note** **I just want to say 'thank you' for all the love everyone is sending! It's very appreciated!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, and** _ **Twilight**_ **is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I have nothing to do with** _ **Nike**_ **; I don't own the brand and I don't own anything from the brand.** __

 **Chapter Three**

Lucy smiled as the bell rang for next period, or for her and some other students, lunch time. She quickly threw her backpack over her shoulder as she prepared to buy a small lunch with the left over money she got from her hunt the other night.

She closed her gym locker right after putting her sneakers in, and made her way out of the girl's locker room while avoiding girls spraying way too much perfume and fixing their clothes. Some were hogging the mirrors as they fixed their eyeliner or their lipstick or lip gloss. She slightly smiled at one who waved at her even though Lucy forgot who she was.

All she remembers is that they were lab partners last year when Lucy was a sophomore, but she couldn't remember the girl's name for the life of her. A brilliant girl, but easily manipulated by the wrong people in school. She even remembers her telling her about how she's looking forward to graduating so she can go to college, and just be herself. Lucy remembers giving her advice, but the girl never took it. Bottom line is that it is her fault she still deals with the wrong people.

Lucy exited the girl's locker room and saw one of her friends, Warren Rocko, leaning against the wall waiting for her after their gym class. His average height, slim build stood out against the cream walls, but what mostly stood out, besides his prominent nose and thick lips, is his black hair. Its nicely cut all around, but he has a large wisp on the side of his face covering up one of his black colored eyes. He is tanner than most people, but looks more pale than usual due to not going outside much in the winter.

As she approached Warren, she saw him look up and smile at her before the two turned to walk down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Gym was definitely boring today, don't you think?" Warren asked her as he adjusted the black army bag he uses as a backpack.

Lucy laughed a little. "You got that right! Ping Pong is definitely one of the worst gym activities this school offers. I honestly thought they were going to have us snow shoeing with all the snow."

Warren nodded as he put a hand on his chin as he thought about something. "I thought so, too. Didn't the gym teacher say something along the lines of us snow shoeing after winter break?"

Lucy hummed as she thought about the answer. "I thought she said that, too. Aquarius must have forgotten again... Unless she has something to do with her boyfriend later today, and didn't want to ruin her looks..." She mumbled the last part, but Warren still heard her loud and clear.

He laughed as the two entered the large cafeteria, and quickly spotted their friends who were already sitting at their normal table. Lucy smiled as she saw her two girl friends sitting across from each other talking about God-knows-what with Max sitting next to them listening, yet his smirk and a distant look in his eyes told her he wasn't really listening to them.

Laki Olietta, a petite seventeen-year-old with long and gorgeous lavender hair, turned her head over her shoulder when the other female friend, Evergreen, pointed them out. Laki's brown eyes, covered with glasses, shinned as she saw Lucy and Warren walking towards them. Her pale skin and thin frame shot up before running over to the two of them, and she first wrapped her arms around Lucy as she excitedly exclaimed how happy she is to see them again .The two bangs framing her face tickled Lucy for a moment before Laki ran over to hug Warren, who gladly hugged her in return.

"Lucy! Warren! Its great to see both of you. Hopefully gym didn't overwork the meat under your flesh." Laki said as she walked beside Warren, referring to muscles.

Warren shook his head. "It was just ping pong today. Nothing too special."

Laki whined. "No snow shoeing?"

Lucy quickly walked ahead of them to meet up with Evergreen, who moved Max out of the way so Lucy can sit by her. Evergreen greeted Lucy with a warm look in her dark brown eyes, a look only reserved for her friends, and the tall and voluptuous girl embraced her in a side hug once the blonde sat down. Evergreen's long, curly light brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail with bangs framing her pretty face. Lucy even noticed a sheer pink lip gloss on her friend's lips, bringing out her pale skin tone.

Lucy looked at Evergreen skeptically. "Anything happening today that I should know about?"

"You haven't heard?" Evergreen gasped, almost angrily.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't..." Lucy sighed, almost feeling left out. She knows something is going on. Max told her in the parking lot, but she has yet to come up with an answer.

"For a smart girl you seem oblivious to everything, Lucy." Evergreen stated.

"Hey!"

Max suddenly giggled, drawing the two girl's attention away from each other and on to him. Even Laki and Warren, who just sat down, turned to look at him. He has a grin on his face, a grin that _screams_ he saw someone good looking, but that confused Lucy even more. Max grew up with everyone in Fairy Tail High, including the people sitting with him at the table, and yet he _now_ is starting to like someone.

"Obviously Max knows what I saw this morning." Evergreen smirked.

Laki, Lucy, and Warren shared glances with each other before looking at the two people who were star struck.

"Is there something we should all know?" Laki hesitantly asked with Warren nodding his head next to her.

"The new kids... so hot..." Max mumbled through his starry eyes. To Lucy, the man looked like he just saw a supermodel.

"New kids?" Lucy asked herself out loud. "That explains the new cars I saw in the parking lot this morning..."

Evergreen was opening her mouth, getting ready to tell her friends about the new kids, when the doors to the cafeteria suddenly opened. The room almost went silent - only kids who were too focused on their lunches or friends didn't noticed the doors opening.

"Them," Evergreen whispered. "Them - they're the new kid. They're gorgeous, Lucy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her once the cafeteria seemed to perk up again after acknowledging the new kids. She turned her attention to the cafeteria door, and saw the first pair that walked through the door. The first two were an odd couple, almost a little too odd, but it somehow worked.

The girl was clinging on to the boy's arm as she looked around curiously, and smiled when she whispered something to the boy. He slightly grinned at the petite girl, and petite she was. She was small and slender with shoulder length curly blue hair pulled into a bun with her bangs framing her delicate facial features. She was smiling, looking quite innocent while doing so, but Lucy noticed that it held a little mischievousness to it. She almost bounced when she walked, yet she somehow made it look like she was gliding on ice. She looked about seventeen to Lucy, but she had such a youthful look to her.

The boy walking next to her, whom just moved the small girl's hand into his own, was something to behold. He appeared to be average height, and was quite slender yet had lean muscle. His black and white hair stood out; spiky black hair on the top with longer strands of white on the bottom. It almost looked natural to Lucy, not like it was done in a salon.

What stood out the most, though, was that she could see a pained look in the boys eyes behind his calm and tired expression. Despite him having thick, black eyeliner around his eyes, she can tell that he has a past, and maybe that is why the girl is bubbly around him. She might be trying to perk him up, and from the looks of it, it seems to be working a little.

"Wait, I think I know the girl. She was in my Language class earlier," Laki whispered to her group of friends. "I thought she didn't look familiar, but I thought nothing of it. I believe her name is Levy McGarden. She spoke to the teacher after class to have her name put on the attendance list."

"That poor goth boy looks like he is in pain," Evergreen pointed out as the group of friends watched the first couple walk by them.

"I saw him in my first period class today. He sat at the back of the classroom, and fell asleep right after the lecture started," Warren suddenly spoke up as he examined the boy. "His name is MacBeth, but I hear that he goes by Midnight."

Lucy shook her head as she watched the couple swiftly walk over to a table that is empty. She turned her attention to the door to see the other new kids, and Lucy almost dropped out of her seat when she saw the other new girl. Apparently she wasn't the only one, for all the boys in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing to spare a glance at her. Even Warren, who is usually calm and composed when it comes to women, almost fell out of his seat. Max, however, looked like he was about to burst.

In walked one of the most beautiful girls Lucy has ever seen in her life. She looked to be around eighteen or nineteen-years-old, and was of average height with a slim body with a large bust and ample hips. Her hair was gorgeous; it was a wavy light blonde that flowed down her back despite it being in a high ponytail, and she had short bangs framing her soft facial features. From where Lucy was sitting she could see her large eyes and thick eyelashes, and her perfect lips. She could argue that this girl is more beautiful than any other supermodel in Fiore.

"That's Jenny Realight," Evergreen spoke up, looking at Jenny as she gracefully walked next to the other new boy. "She's completely gorgeous and out of anyone's league here, so don't think of doing anything to someone that beautiful, boys." She warned Warren and Max, but Max was off in la la land as he stared at the light blonde beauty from across the cafeteria.

Warren completely ignored Evergreen, which caused her to groan in frustration. Lucy giggled a little as she then turned to look at the boy Jenny was holding hands with, and was taken back by his appearance as well.

The boy holding hands with Jenny was tall and muscular, and had broad shoulders. His facial features are sharp and handsome, but what caught Lucy's attention was his hair. Like MacBeth's, it was different. His hair is blue and black in color with the black parts appearing to be shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the side and top of his head, being much longer. The top blue part was the thickest of the three; it was shaped like a mohawk, and the blue ones on the side are pointing backwards. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught Lucy's attention.

His eyebrows were also blue, and quite large. His eyelashes are curled at the each end of his eyes; the ones by his nose are curled downwards and the ones at the corner of his eyes are curled upwards. What intrigued Lucy, and also freaked her out, was how he stuck out his tongue as he talked or laughed. It sent a chill down her spin as she thought of one word _creepy_.

"That," Max uneasily said. "is Bickslow. He was in my chemistry class last period. Nice guy, but _strong_. Stronger than any of the jocks here at our high school. A kid told him a joke before class started, and as he laughed he hit the desk... The desk cracked a little. I didn't see it - I didn't want to see it, but I heard it. The dude's mad strong."

"Really? That big goof is in _high school_? He looks nineteen - way to old if you ask me." Evergreen exasperated, almost glaring at the wall in front of her.

"I don't know, man!" Max defended himself. "After hearing the desk crack I didn't want to talk to him. I'm afraid he'll break my face!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she watched Jenny Realight and Bickslow walk to the table with Levy McGarden and MacBeth. Like the other two they walked fast to the table, but the only difference is that they walked gracefully and strong. She almost didn't dismiss what she heard Max say about Bickslow almost breaking the desk. In the back of her mind a small red flag went up, but she knew better than to automatically assume anything.

"I wonder where the fifth one is..." Evergreen mumbled to herself, sounding disappointed.

"There are five new kids?" Warren asked surprised, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping a little.

Evergreen nodded her head. "Yes, and in my opinion he is the best looking guy out of the three. He comes off as someone who is too cool for this place, and almost acts like he is too good for anyone. He and Jenny were in my fifth period history class. He sat at the back and ignored everyone, and only talked to Jenny. His name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy just nodded her head at Evergreen, but her attention was then drawn to the door when it opened again. A little part of her wondered if it was the fifth sibling, but she also knew that there are different lunch periods throughout the day. It just so happens that she and her friends have the lunch at the end of the day, or the second to last period. For all she knew it could be the principle or a teacher walking in to check and see if anyone damaged anything. Fairy Tail High School is known to get a little destructive, especially during home games and lunch.

Yet it wasn't the principle or the teacher who walked into the cafeteria. It was a handsome young man, easily seventeen or eighteen years of age. He was tall, but not too tall. He wasn't average height, either. He wore a tight fitting, long sleeve, dark blue shirt that showed off his toned and muscular build. He wasn't too built, but built enough that it wasn't overbearing. His jeans were a little baggy and his sneakers looked brand new. Lucy was able to see the small logo of _Nike_ on them. His stance was calm, cool, and collected with his hands stuffed into his pockets as the chain hanging off his belt swayed as he walked. He walked tall and proud, almost gracefully, but he walked fast. Her eyesight can easily watch him, but her friends probably thought he was speed walking or jogging.

But it wasn't his walking or his body that drew her attention.

It was his hair. She noticed his black hair before her eyes traveled down his body, and she found herself looking at it once more. It was naturally spiked up with a couple of pieces framing his soft yet sharp facial features. _Handsome facial features._ Lucy thought astonished. 

All together, Lucy thought that guy was a model.

"That's Gray Fullbuster." Evergreen said as she turned her heads towards Lucy, a knowing smirk evident on her lips.

"That's the fifth new kid?" Lucy forced out, her eyes still following Gray as he walked over to the other four new kids at their table.

Evergreen chuckled and started talking to Max about some type of event, but Lucy wasn't paying attention to them at that point. Her mind was focused on the five new kids sitting at a table under one of the large windows in the cafeteria. They were all close together, talking and whispering to each other, not bothering to move and get some food for themselves. They moved around a little, their legs twitching here and there as they inspected their new environment. She knows that is typical of new kids anywhere; always anxious to see where they are going to be for the rest of their schooling.

As she inspected them more she couldn't help, but find the five of them beautiful, including MacBeth and Bickslow. Those two boys were exotic in their own way. All of them were inhumanly beautiful; so different yet so alike. They have pale skin - too pale for anyone who has blood running through their veins. Although her enhanced eyesight couldn't quite pick up what color eyes they have, it wasn't red. It appeared light, but she couldn't exactly see the color. She figured that if she ran into one of them, she would see then. She could see a hint of dark shadows under their eyes, something humans get when they don't sleep, but something told her it wasn't that.

She shook her head, trying not to jump to conclusions. There are many people in the world with pale skin - a common trait for people who live in colder climates. What kept throwing her off, though, was their eyes. She couldn't see the color, but it certainly _wasn't_ red. _If the eyes are not red... does it mean they're normal?_ She kept asking herself over and over again, and never before in her life has she felt so confused about something. They also weren't sitting there as still as a statue. They were fidgeting and twitching... something the creatures she hunts dooesn't do.

She wanted to scream with how frustrated she was. Maybe she should take a break from hunting for a week or two to get her senses back. She almost feels like she is jumping to conclusions a little too fast.

"... Lucy? Lucy!" Someone called out, bringing Lucy out from her thoughts and back into reality.

It was Max, who was looking at her worried. Lucy blinked a couple of times to bring her focus back, and chuckled as she felt embarrassment grow inside the pit of her stomach. Hopefully she wasn't staring at the new kids for too long. She looked around her table to see Warren, Laki, and Evergreen not there. It was just her and Max.

"Sorry about that... I was just thinking." Lucy apologized as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I can tell. Whatever it was, it looked like it was frustrating you." Max pointed out as he, too, ran a hand through his hair.

"You have no idea..." She mumbled under her breath, hoping Max doesn't think she is being rude.

Thankfully, he changed the subject. "Want to get some lunch before we run out of time? The others are already on line."

Lucy nodded her head as a smile grew on her face. "Yeah, that would be great."

The two of them got up from their seats and started to head in the direction of the food line, which was growing smaller as the minutes ticked by.

Lucy almost stopped dead in her tracks as she felt eyes stare at her back, causing a burning sensation. She just kept walking until she stood next to Max on line, and looked around the cafeteria to see if someone was staring at her. Her brown eyes scanned the room until they landed on a certain table.

Staring at her was Gray, and from where she was, she could feel how intense it was. It was like he didn't care if he was caught - all he did was stare as he rested his head on his hands. After a few moments of him looking at her he finally turned away to talk to Bickslow, who was laughing about something.

Lucy suddenly felt weird, but she couldn't place exactly why. She shook her head again and turned her attention away from the new kid's table, and started to read what was being offered for lunch that day.

Yet she still couldn't help but feel like she is still being watched.

 **Well, here you go! A longer chapter as promised. I actually wanted to make it longer, but I feel like this made the cut.**

 **I hope everyone knows who is who. If not, please feel free to message me for any confusion that needs to be cleared. If anyone wants, I can put a list of who's who in the next chapter. But darn - those are some weird pairings, am I right?**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I will hear from all of you again next time!**

 _ **Coming Soon Chapter Four**_


End file.
